Their Future Side By Side
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: He was confused, torn between his friends and his love. Between the life he knew and the life he wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Future Side By Side**

**Chapter 1**

He was confused, torn between his friends and his love. Between the life he knew and the life he wanted.

He was deep in thought in the library – trying to study for the unknown future – when his busy haired friend plopped down next to him.

"Hey hoops,"

Troy jerked his head up and upon seeing his friend quickly gathered papers together.

"Dude you have to stop doing that," he said.

"Since when do you come into the library?" asked Chad.

"Since when do you know where it is?" asked Troy.

"Come on lets hit the hoops," said Chad.

"Dude I need to study!" said Troy.

"We're already in U of A," said Chad.

Troy just shook his head and groaned before gathering up his stuff and leaving to head to his favourite secret spot – the roof.

No one, including Chad, noticed the black haired girl who collected her belongings and headed out after the distressed basketball star.

He didn't notice her come up onto the roof until she spoke besides him her hand reaching to stroke his head.

"Why are you so stressed about studying?" she asked.

Her voice shook him out of his thoughts causing his body to jump and hers to start falling of the bench until he grabbed her.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"So?" she asked, softly.

"Gabriella just leave it," he grumbled.

"Hey I'm just trying to help," she said.

"It's always been me and Chad. Hoops and U of A. Now, now I don't know," he said.

"You don't have to change everything because of me," she said, curling into his side.

"I know I don't have to. It's because I don't have to that I want to," he said. "You're going to Stanford it's one thousand and fifty three miles from here. I can't, won't and don't want to not be in the same city as you. It's cliché I know but I can't be apart from you. Stanford as been your dream since you were a little girl. It was your mum and dad's alma mater."

"U of A was your dad's," said Gabriella. "What about Chad?"

"They'll both be crushed but they're not living my life Brie. My dad brought me up to make my own life choices. I need to start making my own, thinking about my future without them by my side every step of the way. I want you by my side in our future," said Troy.

"I'm used to moving but you this place it's all you know," said Gabriella.

"I need to spread my wings at some point Gabs it's not like I'm leaving forever I'll come back. Chad and Dad will get over it but if I stay here and don't come with you I'll regret it for the rest of our lives," said Troy.

"You seem pretty adamant about this," she whispered.

"I am. I've thought about this since summer sophomore year when we said we loved each other," said Troy.

"I still can't believe no one notice we've been together for three years," said Gabriella.

"We're good at hiding," said Troy.

"So it's not what you're going to do that you're stressed about it how you're going to tell Chad and your dad," said Gabriella.

"Yeah," said Troy.

"I could I mean I can stay here," said Gabriella.

"Brie Stanford has been your dream since you were a little girl and your bed time stories were your mum and dad meeting at Stanford. You need to go," said Troy.

"They meet there Troy but I meet you here," said Gabriella.

"You wanted to go in your dad's memory," said Troy. "I'll regret not going with you but you'll regret not going there."

"I know we'll figure it out," said Gabriella.

The bell rang and Troy stood up to offer his hand to Gabriella as he pulled her up he groaned.

"Hey I'm not that heavy," she protested.

"No it's not that I mean your as light as a feather I have the game later. I don't want to go," he groaned.

"Troy it's your last game at East High. You're last chance to wear a wildcat uniform as a wildcat. If you're going to regret not coming with me then your defiantly going to regret not playing in your last game," she said.

"You look beautiful today by the way," he called.

"Thank you but your going to that game," said she said.

The second bell rang.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, grabbing her things.

He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Go I'll be late and do not change out of that dress," he whispered.

"Troy I need to go," she said, trying to pull away.

"I'll come to the after party if you let me go," said Gabriella.

"You have free period," said Troy.

"Yea and I'm meant to studying with Taylor," said Gabriella.

"Ok, ok," said Troy, holding his hands up.

She giggled and started to walk off before running back to him.

"You forget something," he smirked.

She leaned up and kissed.

"I love you wildcat," she whispered.

"Love you too," he whispered back.

"If I don't see you before the game knock em dead I'll be watching!" she called.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Future Side By Side**

**Chapter 2**

"No mum you don't need to come to the party," said Gabriella.

"But-" said her mum.

"Mum no one knows about us it would be weird," said Gabriella.

"Still?" asked her mother.

"Teenagers are cruel mum Troy's just trying to protect me," said Gabriella.

"Or himself," her mother muttered.

"Mum Troy's a good guy," said Gabriella. "He's giving up U of A to come to California with me and go to school up there."

"He doesn't have to do that," said her mother.

"That what I said. He's doing it because he wants to not because he has to. It's not a rash decision he's been thinking about it since he said he'd loved me summer of sophomore year," said Gabriella.

"Well you are both quite mature for your age," said her mother.

She arrived at the party on foot and it was already a chaos of celebrating teens. She slipped though the familiar back gate and headed into the crowd of students.

It didn't take long for Troy to spot her and he watched as she weaved her way to lean against the tree under his tree house – out of the party – taking everything in. Moving away from his friends he went to fix up a plate of food hoping he could steal some time away with his girlfriend.

He had fixed her a plate one of everything and headed over to her. She was leaning against the tree under his tree house at the back of the party.

"One of everything?" he asked, holding the plate out to her.

"Troy someone will see," she whispered.

He grabbed her and pulled her over to a ladder. She looked up and saw it lead to the tree house. She looked at him and he nodded and she climbed up, then he followed.

"Are you sure we're not going to be seen up here?" asked Gabriella.

"Maybe but everyone can only see your legs," said Troy. "We're sat far enough back so no one can tell who we are."

"You were amazing tonight wildcat," she whispered. "I'm so proud of you. Especially when you gave the last shot to Jimmie. I love you."

He leaned in to kiss her and a voice interrupted them.

"Troy you have guests," said his mum.

"Mum," he groaned.

"Hi Gabriella," said his mum.

"Hi Mrs Bolton," said Gabriella.

"Lucille," said his mum.

"We'll be down as soon as we've eaten. Twenty minutes," said Troy.

Lucille nodded and headed back down.

"We will have to be quick Dad will be wondering where I am soon," said Troy.

"So is that the coach from U of A down there?" asked Gabriella, taking a bite of her burger.

"Yeah he's out my house and I'm not going to be on his team," said Troy.

"Troy we have months before we have to decide everything," said Gabriella.

"Gabriella you're not giving up dream to go to your parents alma mater," said Troy.

"But," said Gabriella.

"I'm not giving up my dream to go with you Brie. I'm simply changing the location," said Troy. "Because you are my dream."

"I want to stay with you tonight," said Gabriella.

"My dad," said Troy.

"Surely your mum can think of something," said Gabriella.  
>"And Chad he's staying to clean up so Zeke and Jason probably will too," said Troy.<p>

"I get it, its impossible," said Gabriella.

"I sneak away later and come to yours," said Troy. "Um I want to um ask you something."

"Ok," said Gabriella.

"You have a promise ring from me and it really isn't want you may think it is. My family/class ring is a big tradition in our family. Mum has dad's etc. I want you to wear mine we're meant to give it to the one we know we'll spend the rest of our lives with and I'm going to spend mine with you so will you wear it?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded and Troy slipped the ring off his finger and onto hers.

"I'd better get back down there," he whispered.

"I'll see you later," said Gabriella.

"You can stay up here if you want," said Troy, standing up.

He started to walk though the tree house towards the ladder when he heard Gabriella come behind him.

"What?" he asked, turning to her.

She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," he said. "You say that a lot."

"I mean it. I didn't tell my dad enough I should have told him everyday so I'm going to tell you everyday and every time we part because as proven with my dad you never know when your last moment will be," said Gabriella, getting slightly teary. "And I love you wildcat."

Troy pulled her towards him, tucking her head into his chest as she sobbed softly.

"Sorry I'm ruining your party you should go I'll see you at mine later if you can get away," said Gabriella.

"Never ever apologise for crying about your dad," said Troy, pulling back to look at her.

Gabriella nodded.

"God I really don't want to leave you now," said Troy.

"I love you wildcat go. I'll head home spend some time with my mum and the photo album," said Gabriella.

"I don't like the idea of you walking home on your own," said Troy. "Not at this time."

No one noticed them climb down from the tree house, no one had even notice that Troy was missing.

"Mum I'm heading to the shop for some more chips," said Troy.

"Are we out already?" she asked.

He stepped closer to her.

"No well I don't know. Gabs is going home and I don't want her walking on her own," said Troy.

"You'll have to come back before you can sneak off again," said his mum.

"Do I really?" asked Troy.

"Troy the coach from U of A is here and you've barely spoken to him," said his mother.

"Oh god I don't want to think about college," groaned Troy.

"You've been speaking to other colleges," said his mum.

"You know I have. Dad I don't know how to tell dad yet. I'm going to Berkeley mom," he said.

"Well I've raised good man," said his mother. "Go walk your girlfriend home. Come back stay for an hour, talk to the coach from U of A and then we'll see if we can shift the party to a close," said his mum.

"Your great mom," he said, kissing her cheek. "I've got an emotional girlfriend outside." 

His mum gave him a look.

"I question – not that I mind it – why she tells me she loves me every time we part and it's because she didn't tell her dad enough and she should have told him day so she's going to tell me everyday. She got a bit teary," explained Troy. "I'll talk to you later because she'll probably set off on her own."

His mom nodded and he headed out into the dark after his girlfriend in white.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Future Side By Side**

**Chapter 3**

A weight on the bed woke her.

"Huh," she questioned, groggily.

"Shh go back to sleep," he whispered.

"You got away," she smiled, sitting up.

"Yeah little later Chad left twenty minutes ago and dad went to bed ten minutes ago," said Troy.

"It's half past eleven," said Gabriella. "On a school night."

"I know everyone couldn't stop celebrating," said Troy. "Come on let's go to sleep."

"I want to spend time with you," she yawned.

"You can have me the whole of tomorrow afternoon," he said. "Promise."  
>"Ok," she yawned, snuggling into his side.<p>

The next morning Gabriella woke before Troy and deciding to leave him sleeping a little longer she pulled on her robe and padded down to the kitchen.

"Morning mama," she smiled.

"Morning mij hija? Had a visitor last night?" she asked.

Gabriella nodded and then looked at her.

"Mama I know it wasn't in the plan but what would you say to saying in Albuquerque next year?" she asked.

"You've wanted to go to Stanford for years," said her mother.

"I know its just Troy and I are trying to try so hard to please the other with the college thing. His whole live is here I'm so used to moving around. I willingly to give up Stanford for him he wants to give up U of A for me. I don't know what to do," she whispered.

"You got something in the mail this morning," said her mother. "Everything will work out mij hija."

With that her mother left the letter and headed out to work. Sighing Gabriella picked up the letter and began to read though it. She had been accepted into Stanford freshman honours program – that started in two weeks.

She dropped the letter on the counter, put her head in her arms and cried. Within minutes arms were around her and Troy rubbed her back comfortably as he read the letter.

"You should go," he whispered.

With a sniff Gabriella stood up to face him.

"I'm not going to Stanford next year Troy," she said. "I'm staying here."

With that she walked out of the room. Troy groaned, dragged his hands though his hair and then headed after her.

"Brie I'm gunna have to nip for a change of clothes. See you at school?" he shouted.

"Yeah sure," came her distant reply.

"I love you, you know," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

He headed off home.

"Morning mum," he said, as he walked into the house.

"Morning. How's Gabriella?" she asked.

"Stubborn," he answered.

"You both are. Dad's out back wondering where you are," she answered.

"Mum can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, warily.

"Don't worry nothing bad. It's about college," said Troy.

"Ok," she answered.

"It's about college," he answered.

"Yeah you said you got into Berkeley," said his mum.

"Yeah and Gabriella's got into the freshman honours program at Stanford. It was her parents alma mater and with her dad dead she really wants to go. I want to uproot myself to follow her. I keep telling her I'm not changing my dream I'm just changing location because she is my dream. So this morning I come downstairs she crying at the kitchen table the letter from Stanford next to her. I tell her to go and she's says she's not going to Stanford next year she's staying here," said Troy. "But she won't be happy here. We won't be happy apart."

"I'm proud of you for being so mature," said his mother. "It will all work out but you'll have to figure out how to tell your dad soon because as soon as you reject U of A. The coach will phone your dad to ask why."

"I know," said Troy. "I need go change."

He headed up to his room to change and whilst there his phone beeped.

_See you rooftop lunch xoxo Brie._

"Bye mum," he called.

"Troy!" called his dad, but his son was already gone.

"You need to let him go he's growing up," said his mum, before walking away.

Troy walked though the halls with a smile on his face, he was certain he and Gabriella would get there problems sorted out at lunch. But his smile dropped when he saw how pale his girlfriend looked, how puffy her eyes were. His phone chimed.

_I'm fine wildcat see you at lunch. Brie._

He wasn't convinced he knew she wasn't fine and when he found her crying on the rooftop at lunch he knew he was right.

"Brie," he whispered, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey," she whispered, hoarsely.

He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"You're right about Stanford. I'm going to California in two weeks. You're not coming with me," she said.

"I know I'll come after graduation," he said.

"No Troy I'm going to Stanford, to Califorina alone. You're staying here," she answered.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. "I've told you Chad and dad will get over it eventually my dream is basketball I can do that anywhere."

"Why would you follow a girl? Go to a place were you don't know anyone?" she asked.

"I'll know you," he said.

"That's the thing you won't know me because we won't be together," she whispered, kissing him and pressing something into his hand.

"Brie I've already rejected U of A and accepted Berkeley," said Troy.

"God Troy why do you have to make this so complicated. You should go to U of A. I'll go to Stanford and we'll together later in life if life and fate and all that shit allows it now it just not right," she said.

"No," said Troy, firmly. "You're not breaking up with me because we'll be just as miserable not together as if we were together and a thousand and fifty three miles apart. Neither of those options work."  
>"Then I'll come to U of A," said Gabriella.<p>

"That doesn't work either babe. We should say goodbye to this town and go out on our own. It's our future and we can come back to Albuquerque," said Troy.

"I love you wildcat but I've gotta do this on my own," said Gabriella. "I'm much better at goodbyes than you. I've had a ton of practice."  
>"Brie we're saying goodbye together. Apart from my mum and dad there's nothing here for me. I left home early this morning to call U of A and reject their offer," said Troy. "I'm not a kid anymore babe I'm making the choice all by myself to come to California. I love you and I'm not going to be apart from you for four years because it's certainly too expensive for us to jet back and forth. So stop arguing and trying to break up with me because your not going to get rid of me."<p>

"Ok," she said. "To our future."

"Our future side by side," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Future Side By Side**

**Chapter 4**

"TROY!"

Troy groaned as he stepped into his house. He knew as soon as he got home from school, his dad would be there and he would know about U of A. He glanced at the brunette girl besides him.

"I don't know Troy maybe you should just talk to him yourself," she whispered.

"Your dad is in the lounge. Gabriella why don't you come though to the kitchen with me," said Lucille, sticking her head out of the kitchen. "I'm sure you don't want her in there for the shouting."

Troy shook his head, his girlfriend kissed him before following his mum into the kitchen. He squared his shoulders and headed into the lounge almost ready for the show down.

"You turned down U of A?" said his dad.

"Yeah, yeah I did," answered Troy, leaning against the door frame.

"U of A isn't the only school that's talked to me dad you know that," said Troy.

"But it's the only school we've talked about. You've wanted to play on the Redhawks team since you were nine years old," said his dad. "What about Chad?"

"Chad will get over it. I'm not a little kid anymore dad you brought me up to make my own choices and this is one I've thought about long and hard for the past three years," said Troy. "I'm going to Berkeley in the fall."

"It has nothing to do with the girl who is in the kitchen with your mother?" asked his father.

"It has everything to do with her. I've been with that girl for three years. She's off to California and I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't go with her. I know if stay here and go to U of A I will be miserable," said Troy. "I can't live without her."

"Where you going to live?" he asked.

"Her mother moving up there with her and getting a house. I'll probably live in dorms but I think I'll be welcome in their house as well," said Troy.

"More than welcome you don't need to live in dorms," came a voice.

"I don't recognize that voice it's not a Knight is it?" asked his dad.

"No it's not a Knight," answered Troy. "I love this girl and so does mum. I can't forgive you if you say one wrong word against. She's going to be in my life forever and after college I'm going to marry her."

"You've proposed to her?" asked his father.

"Not yet but she has a promise ring and my class/family ring as well," said Troy.

Both men turned their heads as they heard the kitchen door open and then Troy was knocked into by a brown haired girl.

"Brie baby you ok?" he asked, peering down at her.

She nodded.

"That just really sweet," she whispered. "I love you wildcat."

Troy smiled and pressed a kiss to her head, before wiping her tears. "Love you too baby."

"Dad this is Gabriella Montez," he said.

"Oh she's um," said his dad, cut off by the glare from his son.

"Don't you think she's a little too good for you son?" he asked.

"Why? Because she a hell of a lot smarter than me?" asked Troy.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Montez," said Mr Bolton.

"You too sir," she smiled.

"So you've stolen my son's heart and you're taking him over a thousand miles away?" he asked.

"I tired to persuade him to stay here but he wouldn't listen. We're as stubborn as each other," said Gabriella.

"Why California?" asked his dad.

"I'm going Stanford. It was my mum and dad's alma mater and my dad passed away last year," said Gabriella.

"And Berkeley is what thirty miles for it or something?" asked Mr Bolton.

"Thirty two point seven," answered Troy.

"My mum and I are going to be living in San Francisco. There's a great law firm there for mum. It's only forty minutes from Stanford and it's about thirty five from Berkeley," answered Gabriella.

"Well I can't say I'm happy about it. I wish I'd met Miss Montez before now, especially since you've been with her three years," said Mr Bolton.

"I didn't think you'd approve. I thought you'd say she was a discretion and make me break up with her. I couldn't lose her and I couldn't lose basketball because I would have given it up to be with her. But when I decided in the summer before junior year that I was going to follow Brie to college and I research places near Stanford my best bet was a basketball scholarship and Berkeley best suited my needs," explained Troy.

"What are you doing besides basketball?" asked his dad.

"Yeah I'm keen to know that as well," said Gabriella.

"Mechanics and Economics," answered Troy.

"Can you do that all together?" asked his mother.

"Yes," answered Troy.

"Gabriella what are you doing at Stanford?" asked Lucille.

"Teaching with a view to going onto middle school teaching so teaching everything really," answered Gabriella.

"So we could be looking at the teacher and the mechanic," said Mr Bolton.

"Or the basketball star," said Gabriella.

"I think you're going to fit into this family great," smiled Mr Bolton.

"Thank you Mr Bolton," said Gabriella.

"Call me Jack at least out of school," answered Jack.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Their Future Side By Side**

**Chapter 5**

"Is it true?" asked Chad.

Troy inwardly groaned, shit was about hit the fan.

"What?" he asked, fully aware of what was coming.

"You're talking to other colleges?" asked Chad.

"Where'd you hear that?" asked Troy.

"Our fathers on the phone last night and mothers," answered Chad. "So?"

"Yeah, I've been talking to other colleges just weighing up my options," answered Troy.

"It's a whole other ball game at U of A I thought we were going to stick together?" asked Chad.

"Maybe I don't see my life as a ball game anymore man. There's a real world out there and I need to do what's best for me to live in it," answered Troy, closing his locker, before walking off.

"Since when did he started sounding so smart?" asked Chad.

"Who?" asked Sharpay, stopping next to him.

"Troy. He's been talking to other colleges and I thought we were going to stick together," said Chad.

"Yeah that was always the plan wasn't it?" asked Sharpay.  
>"U of A yeah. He said maybe I don't see my life as a ball game anymore man. There's a real world out there and I need to do what's best for me to live in it," said Chad.<p>

"Well just talk to him later at lunch we need to get to homeroom," said Sharpay.

Chad nodded and planned to do just that and he did.

"Listen dude about this morning," started Chad.

"Yeah?" asked Troy.

"You were joking right about U of A?" asked Chad.

The moment of truth had come, Troy caught Gabriella's eye across the cafeteria. She smiled and it filled him with confidence, he took a deep breath and turned back to Chad.

Across the cafeteria Gabriella stayed watching the 'brothers' she sensed that it was all about to hit the fan. She was glad she had a sandwich, she could slip her muffin into her pocket and eat it with Troy on the roof.

"No I wasn't," answered Troy.

"So you really might not be going to U of A?" asked Chad.

"Your going to have Jason and Zeke at U of A and Shar if she doesn't get the Julliard scholarship," answered Troy.

"Zeke is going that damn cooking school and Jason is off to film school," answered Chad.  
>"Oh," answered Troy.<p>

"And your abandoning me as well?" asked Chad.

"You'll always be my brother man," answered Troy. "I'm going to Berkeley."

"Berkeley that miles away," answered Chad.

"I know," answered Troy. "It's just something I need to do."

"So U of A isn't even an option?" asked Chad.  
>"No I rejected there offer the other day," answered Troy.<p>

"So you'll be doing basketball there?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, Mechanics and Economics as well," answered Troy.

"So does Berkeley play?" asked Chad.

"Oh yeah we're schedule to kick some Redhawk butt next November," answered Troy.

"Berkeley is the only option you wouldn't consider somewhere closer to your mum?" asked Chad.

"You mean to you. I know we've brothers since pre-school man and I'll always be your brother but I need to do this. There are other reasons but I need you to respect my privacy on those matters," answered Troy.

"So that's why you've been hiding and studying your ass off in the library and god knows where?" asked Chad.

"Yeah I'm in man but I need to keep these grades I have now," answered Troy, his head of thinking of his god knows where.

"Well I guess I'll have to support you in this. As long as you're not doing this for something stupid like a girl because we're all too young to settle down after high school," answered Chad. "Young and free right."  
>"Yeah man young and free," answered Troy, grabbing his water bottle. "I've got a math assignment I need to go finish before the end of the day."<p>

"Sure man," answered Chad.

Troy headed off to the roof knowing Gabriella had been watching the exchange and would follow. He found her already there leaning against one of the support beams of the wooden roof. He quietly placed his things down, snuck up behind her and began placing light kisses down her neck.

"Hey wildcat," she whispered, before turning to him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she asked. "I'm fine just savouring it all before we have to leave it all behind."

"I'm fine he took it a lot better than I though he would," answered Troy. "He hopes I'm not doing it because of something stupid like a girl because were too young be tied down after high school. I just said I needed to do it for me."

"But you are doing it because of a stupid girl," she answered, turning to look at the view again.

"You are the most intelligent girl at this school and following you to California will be the best decision I will ever make," whispered Troy.

"I love you wildcat," she whispered, titling her head up to him.

"I love you too baby," he whispered, leaning down to capture her lips in a tender kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Their Future Side By Side**

**Chapter 6**

His phone kept ringing and ringing. He knew it was Chad wanting to do something but today his girlfriend moved out of town. He was helping the Montez back up there last things as he had been doing for the last week. Today was there last day before she headed off in the morning and he was going to spend it with her. He sat in the yard for a moment, his ringing phone on the bench next to him.

"Troy answer it," said Gabriella, sitting next to him

"It's not going to be that much of a phone call but will you sit here with me?" he asked.

She nodded and leaned against him as he hit answer.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey hoops," came Chad's voice.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You wanna shoot some hoops or something?" Chad asked.  
>"Don't you do anything else?" asked Troy.<br>"Sometimes," he said. "So?"  
>"I'm busy," said Troy, winking at Gabriella. "I'm helping mum's friend pack up there moving out of town."<p>

"Can't get out of it?" asked Chad.

"No," said Troy.

"Ok. See you at school," said Chad, hanging up.

"God," groaned Troy.

"He just wants to spend some time with you before you leave," said Gabriella.

"I know," he sighed.

"He's basically your brother and he knows nothing and soon you'll have him over the phone to talk to and he'll still know nothing," said Gabriella.  
>"You think I should tell him?" asked Troy.<br>"It's been three years Troy. I won't be there," said Gabriella. "I think you need to tell him face to face."

"I'm going to feel like the biggest hypocrite when I tell him," groaned Troy.

"Because you said you were going for yourself?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. He said I'd better not be doing it for some girl I'm young and I need to be free. I haven't been 'free' since sophomore year and I wouldn't want to be free either. But I lied to his face," said Troy.

"And now you have to say I was lying there is someone, she means the world to me and I can't bare to live without her," said Gabriella.

"Pretty much," sighed Troy.

"If he's really your friend no matter what he's said he should support you," said Gabriella.

Troy nodded.

"If he is your best friend and brother than he will support you even if he feels betrayed for a while," said Gabriella.

"I can't believe your leaving tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah but I'll be back for prom – even if we can't be together – and then I'll be here for the week for graduation," she smiled.

"Then we take off," he smiled.

"We?" asked Gabriella.

"I have summer school," answered Troy. "You have some classes right?"

Gabriella nodded. "A couple for the first couple of weeks."

"So we can do our summer classes and tour our new cities," said Troy, lacing their hands together. "I love you so much and I am so glad, grateful and lucky that your allowing me to come with you."  
>"My heart wouldn't want it any other way," said Gabriella, smiling a watery smile.<p>

"Hey," said Troy, brushing a tear of Gabriella cheek, before pushing a tendril curl over her ear. "No tears today."

"Tears for the car," said Gabriella.

"We'll be together again in a couple of weeks. It's not like we've never been apart and then we have the rest of our lives together," he whispered, tugging her closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, whilst she rested her head on his shoulder, eyes closed, and her arms went up his sides her hands clamping on his shoulders.

She pulled back to kiss him and when she opened her eyes she saw someone stood on the pavement watching them, their jaw slack and a orange sphere against their side.

"I have something for you," whispered Troy. "Three something's actually. To remember me."

"You will be on my mind every minute of every day," said Gabriella. "Give them to me later. You have something to do."  
>"What might that be?" asked Troy.<p>

"Speak to your friend," said Gabriella, turning her boyfriend by his shoulders.

"Shit," he muttered. "This is going to be fun."

"Look at me," she said.

He turned to look her.

"Chad is your friend. He'll feel betrayed and hurt because you said you weren't going to Berkeley because of a girl and you're moving for me because we're both as stubborn as each other," said Gabriella.

"I want to you one of your something's now," said Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"Close your eyes," he said. "Don't open them until I tell you too."

"Ok," she replied.

She felt her shirt being lifted up.

"Troy what are you doing," she asked.

"Trust me," he said.

She felt him fiddling with her belly button ring, like he was unclipping the current one.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing just hold onto the bottom of your top," he said.

She reached down to hold her top as she felt him slid a new ring into her belly bar and then she felt a ring slid onto her right index finger.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

Opening eyes, she didn't let go of her top but instead looked down to see a yellow gold belly ring studded in diamonds with a little pendant having down from it and a diamond in the centre. But when she looked at the ring on her finger wow. It was a heart-shaped ruby embraced in swirls of yellow gold and duet of round diamonds set in sterling silver

"Wildcat I'm only gone for two weeks," she said.

"Yeah but I guess it's also happy anniversary," he said.

"Which is er um," she said.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Oh," he said. "You've been busy I don't care if you forgot."

"I love them thank you. You probably spent way too much but-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "Go talk to your mum or something I'm going to go speak to Chad."  
>"You can't," she said. "He's gone."<p>

Troy turned his head and saw his best friend was gone.

"Well," he said. "Monday is going to be fun."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Their Future Side By Side**

**Chapter 7**

"She's a geek," said Chad.

"Good morning to you too," said Troy, as he opened his locker.

"You said there was no one you were going to Berkeley for yourself. You're going for a girl," said Chad.

"I am going for myself. I'm going because if stayed here I would be miserable because my heart would be a thousand miles away," said Troy.

"She's a geek," said Chad.

Troy turned to him. "She has name and she's my girlfriend. I love her."

"If you love her than why is this the first time I've heard of her?" asked Chad.

"Because I knew you'd reacted like this," answered Troy.

"You don't take the girl with you after high school," said Chad.

"She's not a girl to me she's a woman and first chance I get she's going to be my wife," said Troy. "I know you'll feel betrayed and all that shit but I'd like your support. That's what brothers are for right." 

Chad gritted his teeth. "I don't know," he said, before walking away.

His phone rang. Brie.

"Hey," he whispered, walking to homeroom.

"Did you talk to Chad?" she asked.

"Yeah it went shit," he said, before giving her the basic run down.

"He's your best friend and your brother Troy. He's hurt you didn't tell him and he doesn't know the extent of it yet either," whispered Gabriella. "I love you wildcat but I gotta go class calls."

"Yeah same here. Love you too," he said, before hanging up and pushing his phone into his pocket.

He flopped into his seat behind Chad fully excepting Chad not to speak to him.

"So with your family/class ring and that rock you gave her on Saturday it must be pretty serious," he said, turning round to him.

Troy nodded. "Three years."

"When do I get to met her?" asked Chad.

"She's coming back for prom and now there's no damn way I'm not dancing with her," he said. "I wasn't ashamed of her just everyone cruel."  
>"Yeah I know," said Chad, before turning round as Ms Darbus came into the room.<p>

After homeroom Troy and Chad walked to free period basketball and Troy sent Gabriella a quick text.

It's all good babe.

Troy xx

Glad to hear.

Brie xx

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
